Sensational Musings
by GallaudetLurker
Summary: Jade thinks about Robbie. RADE. Robbie/Jade. M-rated smut.


**A/N: Well, this is another one-shot from me, GallaudetLurker, the poor Peacekeeper that Robbie the Black Hunter shot down - and Jade the Princess Ablgingada whacked down - in the Galaxy Wars chapter of '20 Love Stories of Us', lol. :P**

**This is yet another attempt at a M-rated lemon (well, it's not exactly that, more like a...smut, or something like that), so pardon me if it sucks.**

**Enjoy this one-shot. Hope you like.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sensational Musings<strong>_

"Ohh..."

"Unh...ohh..."

Fingers thrusting.

Crumpled up bed sheets.

Pants of labored breaths.

Lust-filled moans.

"Oh yeah..."

And a certain dark-haired Goth girl with yellow streaks in her hair, who was lying on her crumpled bed in her locked bedroom, her head leaned back, her left hand pinching her aroused nipples while her right hand was furiously rubbing between her spread-out legs.

She was naked...well, as much naked as she could be, judging that she was wearing a thin lacey nightgown that was partly pulled down her chest, revealing her erect pink areolas that were sticking out of her large C cup breasts. Her black panties were pulled to the other side while her fingers were pummeling her hot, tight, wet, throbbing folds.

Jade's breaths went out in bursts as her pouty lips were slightly open while her eyes were closed, her mind clearly something in...bliss as euphoric pleasure swept all over her body, her heart beating rapidly. Whenever her fingers passed over her engorged clitoris, it set off a wave of indescribable pleasure that jolted her to her core.

What was the object of her lustful fantasies running through her mind like an infinite loop, one that spurned her fingers to probe deeper and deeper into her sopping-wet pussy with every stroke, one that caused her moans to steadily cascade around the room, her other hand to knead her breast tightly?

Well, it was more like...who.

And it wasn't who you might expect of the most popular person at Hollywood Arts who had a handsome boyfriend with the greatest hair ever.

"Oh...oh...R-Robbie..."

Yes, it was him. And in two words.

Robbie.

Shapiro.

Jade West, the girl with a no-nonsense personality, who relished in everything strange and disgusting, whose favorite toy in her childhood was a hammer, was masturbating about the gawky, bespectacled curly-haired boy who carried around a creepy wooden puppet instead of her perfect boyfriend who could pass for Adonis.

What, are you serious GallaudetLurker?

Yes, yes, I am. Back to the story.

For some time now, for some unknown reasons, Jade had been..._noticing_ a certain Robbie Shapiro over the several months since she had gotten back together with Beck after their first break-up. She didn't know how or why it even started in the first place, but for some reason her heart began to flutter a bit whenever she saw Robbie, although she kept her patented deadpan expression on her face that was so famous in Hollywood Arts. She found that her lips began to curl whenever he was around, although she as quickly wiped it away, and equally as perturbing was that she began to giggle at his typically unfunny jokes that nobody usually laughed at, and every time she did that, she swiftly covered it up.

And she began to discreetly check Robbie out, despite her mind berating her afterwards. And every time she did that, her perception of Robbie began to change, bit by bit.

At first, he looked barely passable. Then he looked half-decent. Then he looked decent, then okay, then pretty okay. Then he looked...great, and that slowly morphed into 'handsome' before skyrocketing into 'hot' after the Robarazzi incident, when she'd seen him..._in a towel_.

And that particular memory caused her to pump her fingers faster than before, her sopping-wet pussy to gush more, her moans to become louder.

Somewhere along the way, she had developed...both a crush and lust for Robbie. Once again, exactly why or how or even when, she didn't know. But what she knew was that, lately, when she saw him, all the sensations described above didn't only emerge, but a particularly...feeling that were gnawing her heart. A feeling of...desire, longing. And what surprised her was that she didn't feel as bad or ashamed as she ought to.

For the countless time, the memory of Robbie in a fairly short towel out in the hallway surfaced in her mind. She dimly remembered that she felt...exhilarated when Tori, Andre, and Beck discussed plans to steal Robbie's clothes from the locker room and film him half-naked in the hallway. And when Robbie ran out into the hallway, dressed in nothing but a white towel, Jade swore that she had almost fainted.

"Unh...Robbie...oh yes...!"

Jade's fingers were probing as deep into her folds as humanly possible, while she pinched her nipples as hard as possible, sparking off a wave of pleasure that coursed over her body once again. She began to arch slightly off the bed as she imagined that it was Robbie who was fingering her, or him running his hands all over her, or kissing her fervently.

At this, she felt something stir deep inside her center, feeling it twisting and churning. She maintained her pace, thrusting her fingers faster and deeper than ever before, letting out a spate of moans as the pressure in her center began to twist harder and the pressure grow and grow.

Jade knew. She was about to come-

"Oh Robbie...! Robbie!" Jade screamed out in ecstasy as the pressure that had been mounting inside her center suddenly burst, unleashing a huge orgasmic wave that all but overwhelmed her in its pleasure, taking her breath away.

Jade felt a sense of relief and exhaustion, tinged with pleasure, settle upon her as she continued to look at the ceiling, breathing in bursts as her mind whirled around Robbie, and especially what she had recently done. Her bed sheets, and panties, were drenched with her juices, and Jade pulled her soaked fingers out from her pussy, holding it in front of her. She felt herself smile as she looked at her glistening fingers before she placed them in her lips, sucking them and delighting in her own musky, tangy taste.

Robbie would like the taste, Jade mused to herself as she continued to suck her fingers, feeling herself smile a little at the thought of the boy she harbored a secret crush on.

"Robbie." She sighed to herself.

* * *

><p>Several blocks away, a certain ventriloquist jolted awake from the nap that he had been having in his room. He looked around his room, breathing a bit heavily.<p>

For some reason, his jeans felt really tight.

"What is it?" Rex piped up in an annoyed voice next to Robbie. Robbie let out a sigh as he got up from the bed into a sitting position.

"N-nothing." He said simply as he glanced at Rex, feeling his mind whirl around the...dream he had been having. "Although I did have this strange sensation."

"Ah, what is it?"

"Well...it's hard to describe-"

"Nah. Don't care." Rex went back to sleep. Robbie shook his head, heaving out a sigh.

But it was indeed hard to describe it, but for some reason he got this sensation that...someone else somewhere was calling his name out. But he didn't know who, or where.

Shaking, Robbie got up from his bed and skulked to the bedroom door, intending to go to the bathroom.

He was surely getting crazier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, there's that. I know it sucked, lol. No, seriously. You can tell me that, I can take it like a man.**

**Anyways, hope you liked this one shot that I threw together in a fairly short amount of time.**

**By the way, you get a lemon-flavored cookie if you can correctly guess which episode this occurred after.**

**This is GallaudetLurker, Member of the Rade Revolution, signing out!**


End file.
